ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jumping Allan/List of students at Camshor 2ND School
Various student characters attend the fictional school Camshor School in the animated television show The Jumping Allan The school is one of the most prominent settings on the show, the narrative of which revolves mostly around the students. While there have been a few characters from varying grades have been depicted in recurring minor roles, the students in the fourth grade—including central characters Morphle, Wubbzy, Richard, Young Chespin, Stan, Reghiard and Mikey receive the primary focus of the series. The fourth grade class is taught throughout most of the series by Melody Honey 4TH Grade Bellybutton Bellybutton is a white rabbit. On his oversized head, he has two asymmetrical ears, a gigantic pair of eyes, and a small pink nose. He usually wears no attire. Bellybutton doesn't wear any shoes, like the rest of the friends around him. No visible eyelashes or eyebrows are present, and his eye color is unknown, though it is presumed to be black. The inside of his mouth is black, with his tongue being a light shade of red. Richard Richard is a grey 1x3 LEGO brick. As such, he has three studs on top of him. He has light blue sclera and no irises. He is often seen frowning with puffed-out cheeks. Morphle Wubbzy Wubbzy's favorite phrase is "Wow!". He often uses it as a greeting to the audience at the beginning of each episode. He also uses it to greet the other characters, though sometimes he says "hi" instead. Wubbzy also says "Wow! Wow!" in excitement. This usually happens when he spots three astonishing items in a row. When he sees the first'item, he often exclaims "Wow!" When he sees a '''second'astonishing item, he yells "Wow! Wow!". When he sees a '''third astonishing item, he says "Wow" three times, "Wow! Wow! Wow!". Young Chespin Stan the Ssheroi Reghiard Mikey Mikey is a quiet, shy and intelligent young boy who is trying new things and embracing different aspects of life, especially Bunsenbeing around a lot. Nikki Nikki is a child of a relatively short stature, equivalent to Max's height. She wears a mustard yellow shirt and red overalls rolled up to her knees. She has turquoise hair tied into two pigtails with matching laced shoes. Her eyes are a bright pink. She has two white band-aids on her left cheek and scratches on her right cheek, hinting she often gets hurt over her love of adventure. Vana Glamma Vana's appearance sports a pink, short sleeved dress with a light pink belt, a dark pink headband and pink earrings. She also wears knee-high socks along with pink shoes. Her outfits are mostly feminine colours. R2-D2 R2-D2, possibly due to his memory never being erased or reprogrammed, has more personality than other droids, R2 is very loyal and courageous, and though he is not designed for combat, he is not afraid to fight when the situation demanded it. When forced into combat, R2 held his own by using his wide variety of mechanical features to serve as weapons. Zee Zee is a small and silent bird, as well as Moose's on-air sidekick. Although unable to speak, Zee communicates astonishingly well via the odd blink, wing flaps, and blank looks. Zee represents "them." Zee knows what the audience knows and sees what the audience sees. Chloe She is an over-achieving and enthusiastic girl, born on March 21st, the same day as Timmy. She tends to wish for things that may help people or be nice to them. Her favorite TV show is The Fair Bears, a parody of the Care Bears that speaks about being nice to others and to always be fair. Her birthday is the one day a year she puts herself over others, becoming obsessed with being the center of attention on that day similarly to Timmy.